Ainu
The Ainu are an indigenous ethnic group of Japan and Russia. They have their own lifestyle, customs, traditions, and language. Culturally speaking, the Ainu can be separated into three distinct groups: Hokkaido Ainu, Karafuto Ainu, and Chishima Ainu. History Approximately 300 A.C Honchu with the knowledge acquired between the Yayoi period and the Muromachi period, the Ainu people in Hokkaido have extensive experience in the period of pottery culture. Similar to the Zoku-Jomon period, the Satsumon period and the Okhotsk culture. The Ainu culture expanded during the period from 1400 to the period of 1700. According to the theories, the Satsumon culture developed within the Ainu culture with a direct influence of the Okhotsk culture (however scholars did not prove this theory in the Honchu period, in the Yayoi period, in the Muromachi period, in the Zoku-Jomon period and in the Satsumon period to the present moment). Around 1400 Japan intensified its influence to the south of Hokkaido, first in Esashi and Matsue, soon after the Japanese began colonization of the territory of the Ainu people. The Ainu resisted Japanese oppression between 1400 and 1789 (there is no exact date), and they abandoned the battle of Kosyamain in 1457, the battle of Syaksyain in 1669 and the battle of Kunasiri-menasi in 1789. The Ainu were defeated in this period, between 1400 and 1789. By losing the battle of Kunasiri-menasi, the Ainu were under the control of the Japanese colonizers. The Ainu people were pressured to adopt Japanese names and were exploited as labor by the Japanese until the Meiji period in the period of political and governmental transformation. The Ainu people were banned from publicly practicing their customs and culture and were forced to adopt Japanese customs and culture. In 1899, the Aborigines of Hokkaido formed the defensive actions, the first action of the Aborigines of Hokkaido was a restructuring of the Ainu people and help them with the word of Japanese farmers. At the end of the Meiji period with an increasing number of Japanese colonizing Hokkaido by Honshu, oppression over the Ainu people was fraught with cultural discrimination. The Ainu people and their indigenous culture continue to face discrimination over the years. However, discrimination has greatly diminished since 1900 and some Ainus have achieved prominent position in Japanese arts and politics, and most of the Ainus have definitely integrated into Japanese society. Baptism The Ainus have the habit of trying to protect babies from the spirits that bring disease by giving them disgusting names. When a child is six years old and already has their personality formed, we give them a name based on what they have done in their lives. Belief The Ainu people respect the useful and usable things for them. Things that are beyond your comprehension are under the control of "Kamui" (God). The Ainu people pray and perform various ceremonies for God. Their Gods include: * God nature: fire, water, wind and thunder. * Animal God: bears, foxes, owls and whales. * God plant: mushrooms and mugwort. * God object: canoes and pots. * Gods who protect their homes, Gods of the mountains and Gods of the lakes. * Wen Kamuy: According to the Ainu, an animal becomes an evil God when killing a human being Term and Languages The Ainu People have their own language, and there are numerous words and terms that have been spoken throughout the entirety of the series, all of which will be listed below. This list includes the Hokkaido Ainu, the Karafuto Ainu, and the Orok People. Hokkaido Ainu Karafuto Ainu Orok People Nivkh People Ainu Tools * The Poison Arrow * Amappo * Sitat * Squirrel Trap * Kuca * Rabbit Trap * Itatani * Pu * Mukkur * Iteseni * Herpeset * Heperesinotpe * Raomap * Sutu * Kisarri * Uko Karip Ciwe * Ratcako * Ipapkeni * Pise * Kuyoy * Manakanit * Menokoita * Kapacirap * An * Trap Foxes * Klaa Characters * Asirpa * Huci * Osoma * Makanakkuru * Kiroranke * Huci's Brother * Inkarmat * Huci's Sister * Cikapasi * Monoa * Kirawus * Huci's 15th Sister * Wilk * Huci's 2nd Sister's Son * Huci's 13th Sister's Son * Huci's 13th Sister * Enonoka * Enonoka's Grandfather * Rikimatsu Ariko Category:Groups Category:Ainu People